Faire Tale
by KShakespearian
Summary: Faire Tale, the American version of SAO, has trapped 1 million Americans. A boy, only 15, must survive against the darkness, however he is still trying to understand the true meaning of light and this fairy tale land is nothing like the books, it's a realistic world that sucks you in and traps you forever... welcome to the land of fairy tales.
1. Faire Tale

The world was in chaos... already 1,000 deaths in the 3 months I have been here. I remember the day when it all started. On my birthday, it happened to be the releasing day of FT or Farie Tale, the American version of SAO, Sword Art Online. There was news that the Japanese were trying to take the games back after some "difficulties." They never told us why or about this ...… 1 million Americans joined the game, and soon we realized our fate.

_**Flash Back**_

I looked around the town square, taking in all the beauty of the realistic virtual world of Farie Tale. I felt joy bubbling inside of me, and I started to run throughout the town, laughing with joy. Never had I been so fascinated by a game, thankfully I was able to enjoy this view, as it had been my 15th birthday.

"Swords and armor!" Yelled a merchant NPC, dressed in a Victorian costume.

I quickly went up to him and tested out my menu, looking at my health bar, underneath had a mini connecting bar stating _250g_. I looked at the swords and armour, and quickly chose a sky-blue wind swift cloak. Next, I bought a traveler's sword. After paying the merchant 100 g, I quickly went out to test my skills. I opened my menu and looked upon the map. The beginning town was called Origine, and the nearby training ground/forest was called Oaklor Forest. I closed the menu, around me; people were going in all directions, exploring the new game. I smiled, before rushing to train.

The training ground was a plain, before turning into forest, and as I approached the plain, hundreds of other characters were already training in the vast plain. I drew my sword out and waited, soon a pig-like creature appeared. Looking at it, a health bar, level, and name appeared. Looking at the name, it said Fury Boar. 'Where do all the names come from?' I thought to myself. I positioned myself in a battle stance, "Come at me!" I shouted, and with a squeal the boar charged, I jumped and sliced its nose, as it stumbled, I stabbed my sword into its neck. The boar grunted, before dispersing into many red particles, I saw a +10 XP in the right hand corner, underneath my health bar. I grinned at my first victory, but before I could gain more XP, a teleportation menu appeared, before a flash of white overcame me. In an instance, I appeared in a huge castle, and sitting on the throne was a hooded figure.

"Hello players, I am Akihiko Kayaba, creator of this game." Said the hooded figure as he stood up, instantly whispering and cheers erupted the room. The hood figure chuckled coldly, before waving his hand, causing us to become quiet.

"I am here to explain the game to you, so quiet please. Faire Tale is a virtual world in which players live in a world separated in seven kingdoms, this castle however, is the Castle of Final Stands. This is the last stage castle. In each kingdoms, there are NPC castles that may act good or evil. You may attack and destroy both, but beware attacking good, not only are they strong, but a traitor marker will appear over you, and you will be a criminal in that certain kingdom until you pay for your crimes. Going on, there are 50 stage castles in each kingdom, with a ruler for each castle and the kingdom itself. The ruler can be overthrown, but they are as powerful as high-leveled bosses are. Also, as you can tell, this game is fairy tale themed, in a very realistic way. These rulers, humans, and other NPC will seem very human, but will still be NPC. Looking at the world map, you see eight different colored lands with a gigantic middle land. This is called Center Land, this land has no real purpose for now however. Each character may choose a land to be in, and they will be a citizen of that kingdom. Each land has three starting areas, and if a kingdom goes to war, you must be willing to also fight, unless you wish to cause peace by being a diplomat. This is just the basics of the game, and you will receive a manual about everything else, but just remember this, fairy tales are not what they seem."

After the figure completed his speech, the room was filled with bustling, but suddenly gigantic screens appeared, and silence overcame us. Reading the screens, they were reports of…..death. People who've had their game head removed, dies from a gigantic electromagnetic shock. Complaints and questions erupted across the room as we wondered what this meant.

"As you see, this game is not as it seems. If you haven't tried, your exit button is not working, and isn't even there. This is a virtual world in which you will live in, until you die of course. When you die, a electromagnetic will be sent to your brain and kill you, same thing happens when someone tries to remove your helmet. News media all over America have already warned your families, and most of you are in hospitals already. Now, don't die, because this isn't a game anymore, it's… a trap."

The room was silent, when we suddenly burst into white particles, after the burst we looked at each other in shock. All the character skins were gone, looking at myself, I noticed how I was smaller, and looked like myself in real life. I noticed I gained an item called a hand mirror, and as I saw myself, I saw the real life. I looked around in fear, 'what's happening to me!' I thought. I wanted to play a game, not a death trap….

I closed my eyes in fear as we were teleported to the beginning town, as I opened them, a screen appeared, showing a map of all seven kingdoms, Venustas, Eirwen, Connaisane, Estanciana, Pantica, Mori, and Pierra.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my SAO fanfic! I have never written a SAO fanfic, and wanted to add a twist of fairy tales. **

**Main Character: Daniel**

**Hair/Eye: Black Hair, Green eyes**

**Height: 5'7**

**Personality: The quiet, and quick thinking warrior who refers on the fast offensive style. He is only 15, and his balance between good and evil are swaying, but he stays strong in his morals. (Will add more, but I don't want to spoil)**

**Also, review/pm me which kingdom and city my character should join. Either most to the words used for the kingdoms are made up or from a different language; I will tell you which is which. I will explain each country soon, so you won't be confused!**

**Please help me decide the kingdom and city for my character! WILL EXPLAIN LANGUAGES LATER, SO IF IT IS AN UNKNOWN LANGUAGE, ITS MADE UP. **

**Venustas: Beauty in Latin **

**Losair (Low-share): Wings **

**Verona: City in Spain **

**Avlos: Clouds**

* * *

><p><strong>Eirwen: Snow (Welsh)<strong>

**Vertox: Adventure **

**Herotine: Hero **

**Roxchar: Red Charm**

* * *

><p><strong>Connaisane: (Fully said as Connaissance in French, means knowledge)<strong>

**Belle: Beauty (French)**

**Rosma: Quiet Rose **

**Hemswhell (Hems-well): Freedom**

* * *

><p><strong>Estaciana: Seasons (Spanish and is actually estacianes)<strong>

**Verano: Summer (Spanish)**

**Primavero: Spring (Spanish)**

**Invieonto: Fall/Winter**

* * *

><p><strong>Pantica: Ocean (PacificAtlantic put together)**

**Carrabnea: Carrabiean**

**Israenton: Red Sea**

**Llueve: Rain (Spanish)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mori: Forest (Japenese)<strong>

**Oaknole: Oak Town**

**Whilos: Whispering Forest**

**Groothon (Groot-ton): Roots of victory**

* * *

><p><strong>Pierra: Mines (Pierres fully said in French)<strong>

**Esmer: Minerals**

**Oattern: Rock**

**Weltqui: Smelt**


	2. The Teams

_**FT Fact: There are no beta players for FT, as the creator already saw that his Japanese game SAO had no glitches or bugs**_

_**FT Fact: River flow cloak is an almost white/clear blue which causes players and monsters to have bad accuracy against the cloak wearer. However, if the cloak is struck, the durability will fall down quickly.**_

_**FT Fact: Small wing boots are boots, which allow the player to have +1 speed, however, durability is unstable, which gives the possibility of breaking mid-run. **_

_**FT Fact: Wind glass, is glass found in the mountain, formed when a player mixes water with a purity drink, and thrown into the air. The opaque glass will turn clear when forged into another weapon, and allows that weapon +1 on speed and attack. **_

_**Just so you know, I don't own SAO**_

* * *

><p>Flash Back End:<p>

I opened my eyes to the sound of a jubilant street. Every day in the city of Vertox, of the kingdom Eirwen, there was always street markets bustling with players. Staying in this city was a good choice with all it's weapons and armor, as they were cheap. Over the three months since this trap has started, I have been leveling up as much as possible by killing as many creatures in the training ground. I was level 10, a pretty low level still, but the starter creatures weren't exactly like normal ones. I stretched, before getting out of the bed; I opened my menu, and checked my notifications and saw a message,

_Dear player,_

_ Today at noon, please go to the arena at the center of town for meeting on defeating stage castle 1._

I sighed, another meeting with arguing, but since I was a decent character, it was mandatory for me to come. I looked at my armor, viewing my durability, 'time to get an upgrade' I thought as I closed my menu, and left the room. Exiting the inn, I explored the town. The town of Vertox was a simple looking RPG town, but had a vibrant sense. Each street was filled with street markets, and not dirty ones, good beginner items were everywhere. However, we rarely had any more advance player items, so the town mayor, an NPC, established importation, which cost a fortune. Fortunately, a shop I like to visit had recently been upgrading their gear, so I decided to visit.

"Daniel, how are you!" A grown man yelled. He wore typical blacksmith attire, and he came out from his back door, which led to his furnace and whatnot.

"John, how are you?" I said as I walked up the counter.

"Great, and now, what would my customer like to buy?" John said with a gruff, yet friendly voice.

"Your shop has better items than the normal NPC shops now, so I was looking for some upgrades."

John laughed, before saying "Your lucky I decided to join the town, I was going to go to the mining kingdom, Pierra."

I laughed, "Good thing you didn't"

John looked at me after calming down, "So you like to be fast right?"

"Yes"

"Well you are in luck, here." John said as he went to the back, before appearing with a rapier.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop, 'an actual rapier!' I thought.

"You were finally able to level your smiting skills for a rapier?" I asked as I stared upon the blue-emerald rapier, the metal seemed to have been forged with glass, 'probably wind glass,' I thought.

"Yes, and it's for 500g."

I tapped the item before buying it for the price of 500g. Looking towards him, I said, "Have any armor I could buy?"

"Yes, I recently made a light armor pack with a simple iron chest plate, river flow cloak, and small wing boots, it's 750g."  
>I inwardly sighed, 'money goes away faster in this world like the real one.' I bought the armor, and decided to sell him my old weapon and cloak, receiving 200g.<p>

"Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yah, but I doubt we will actually clear the first castle, we spent two months arguing about who should be captain."

John groaned, before waving goodbye and going to the back of his store to make more items. I exited the shop and sun, 'I need a watch, but they're so expensive' I thought as I couldn't tell if it was noon or still morning. Giving up, I just went to the arena, where there were already players thankfully. However, the second I stepped in, chaos erupted.

"Why do I have do this?" Asked a solider as his face showed annoyance and anger.

"I'm the leader, I say the rules!" Yelled a male warrior wielding a mace.

Time Skip:

After 30 minutes of pointless arguing, a player, a buff looking warrior holding a sword, shouted, "Do you expect us to escape this place with all this argument?"

The arena quieted down, before he said, "We have to work together if we want to beat the first castle, then we can visit the rulers of this kingdom, and actually make progress. My friends in different kingdoms have told me that they are already passed all this!"

"What should we do?" A girl asked as she sharpened her arrows.

"We will separate into groups, storm the castle with a strategy, and after that we will be able to finally use energy power" (Energy power is somewhat like magic in a small sense, it gives player orbs in which they can throw at monsters affecting them with the orb type. It will also allow the player to obtain potions, and empower their weapons.) Everyone nodded their heads, "We should form our teams now, and start strategizing." One player said, before the buff player said, "Yes, that is a good idea, everyone should form teams of 2 and up." People started going to different players, and soon teams were already forming. I looked around before feeling a tap, looking around I saw a girl with dark, black hair and brown, focused eyes, wearing a chest plate and a sword; which was over a battle style skirt. She stood around 5'7, but she had that aura of a leader.

"Want to be in a team?" She asked shyly, I nodded, before saying, "My name is Daniel." She opened her menu and sent me a party request, before saying, "My name is Kyla."

I accepted, when some suddenly shouted, "Hello!" Kyla and I jumped, before crashing into the ground.

Looking up, a male player with blond hair and brown eyes was smiling at us; he was an archer and wore a green cloak instead of my clear-blue, river flow cloak. His height seemed to be 5'10 as well.

"The name's Lawrence," He said as he held out his hand. Kyla shook it before saying, "I suppose you want to join with us?"

Lawrence nodded, before sending us a party request. I accepted and saw that Kyla and Lawrence were in my list of friends, meaning I could call/message them anytime and anywhere.

After everyone formed teams, the sword-wielding player said, "If everyone has formed their teams, please start strategizing, I, Andrew, will ask that all of you will be ready for the storming of the first level castle of Eirwen in two days. We will be storming the castle nearest to us, Castle Blackswan, the castle of the midnight swans. I, Tybalt, will lead the charge!"

**So I decided to actually just go with this city as it is an adventure city, but don't worry, you will see all the kingdoms. Please review/pm and thank you for reading! Oh, if you have a cover photo you would like me to use, please pm me.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Castle Blackswan

**Author Note:**

**Upon reading this chapter, I feel as if I have failed my readers so, I have decided to remake this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun shined down on our necks as we walked on the digital path. Forest surrounded us, and the peaceful melody of morning and birds filled our ears. However, we were nothing from peaceful. I felt turmoil in my stomach, and the thoughts of this battle could be devastating. Boss battles are difficult, boss battles where your literally only have one life causes butterflies in your stomach to have a mutiny.<p>

"You seemed worried?" Lawrence asked.

I gave him a weak smile, "Do I?"

"Daniel, stay focused, this upcoming castle might not even be an enemy castle." Kyla said optimistically.

"There hasn't been a village since we've been on this path. That's an immediate warning."

Lawrence sighed, "Even if it's a battle, do you want to enter it nervously?"

I shook my head, "I understand, but how are you two so calm?"

Kyla gave a laugh, "I'm nervous alright, and so is Lawrence, but we're able to hide it."

Lawrence gave a smile, "We are the masters of disguise!"

We all gave a laugh, before Kyla said, "Yes, masters of disguise!"

I looked around as we finished laughing, other parties were whispering various combos and tactics they would use. This unnerved me, because the only thing my group discussed was our abilities, before Kyla gave a confident smile and said, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Also, if you're wondering….

Lawrence: Incredible ability with hunting knives and with a bow and arrow

Kyla: Skilled swordsman with a tactician's brain

Me: I'm fast… yah

"Everybody, do you see it!" Andrew, the leader of this castle raid, shouted as he pointed straight ahead.

Castle Blackswan was unique to say at least. The huge, traditional castle was white, with black waves on every side. Windows covered various parts of the castle, and the black waves moved, literally, through the stone and windows. We rushed forward for a few minutes before standing in front of two huge, gray double doors. Two flags stood next to the door, both were white with a black swan in the middle.

"Everyone knows what to do right? If not, remember, this castle may be good so keep your weapons away, until an actual battle starts. However, keep them ready, we haven't seen a village, which is a key sign of a friendly castle. Anyways, let us go onwards!" Andrew said as he opened the doors to the castle.

The first thing I saw was a red carpet, before the hallway suddenly transformed into a throne room. I remember that castles can't be explored unless allowed by the ruler, or the castle belongs to players. Anyways, going on, I would have been nervous if not for the beauty of the throne room. Circular windows lined the room, with a white carpet leading to the golden white throne. Everyone stood around in awe, before closing their eyes as a blinding light flashed through the room. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that virtual data, which is multi-colored, covering the area.

"Hello warriors." Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the voice, viewing the queen of Blackswan.

She stood elegantly, with an upright chin. She wore a long sleeved dress, which had ruffles on the waist down and on her cuffs. Her dress was white, like the rest of this castle, with a black slash going from her left collar to her right leg. He dress dragged behind her, and gave her a Victorian look. Around her collar area, huge feathers jutted out around her neck, leaving the frontal area. Her milky-white face had large brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and a rosy-pink lip, with her dark, black hair flowing down her back.

Andrew kneeled before saying, "Dear queen of Blackswan, allows us to pass, or are you an enemy?"

Her rosy-pink lips smiled, before looking towards Andrew.

"Today is not your day."

She started glowing, before saying, "Prepare to meet Queen Lorena warriors!"

Her white dress morphed into a normal white dress, but with an opening on her right leg area, to allow her to move. From her shoulder, something like feathers, seemed to flow down her shoulders, like an extremely long cape. Surprisingly, she sat down on her throne instead of charging at us, which we expected.

We all got out our weapons out, and got ready to charge. Queen Lorena smiled, before waving her hand. Suddenly, huge, feather shaped bullets came out of the ground and suddenly started coming up and down. Players had to dodge these bullets of death.

"How are we going to get to her?" A player asked.

"Like this!" said an archer, before letting go of his arrow, and as we turned, it pierced Queen Lorena, her single health bar to go down. A huge wave sliced through the air, blowing the feather bullets away. Queen Lorena stood over her throne with a furious look, and with a roar, feathers around her suddenly tensed and shot at us. Particles of red appeared around me, and I looked in horror as players died. I slowed my beating heart, before concentrating my blade. A blue swirl started forming around my rapier, before I released my blade and sent a slice of wind to block the feathers. My attack was weak, but it did cause the feathers to go off in different directions around me, but the feathers reformed and continued attacking.

"Kyla, what should we do?" Lawrence asked as he dodged feathers.

Kyla bit her lip, before saying, "I don't know"

I looked around the room in desperation, before finding the item that saved us all. On the wall, incredibly camouflaged, unless carefully looked at, was a handle. In desperation, I ran towards it, and as I pulled, a huge wave suddenly blew the feathers away.

Lawrence and Kyla smiled at me before charging at Queen Lorena. Their charge, signaled the other players to rush forward. Queen Lorena threw feathers at us, but somehow missed Lawrence. Lawrence, unaffected by the feathers, charged his knife, and as it glowed a green color, he threw it right at Queen Lorena's heart, hitting her weakness. A shriek filled the room as her health dropped to half. Andrew rushed forward and slammed his weapon on the queen. Her health dropped drastically, but still had a few points left. The queen sent out a wave of feathers, but before she could, Kyla shouted, "Lawrence, Daniel, time for the plan! Throw some of your wind to Lawrence's arrow, and Lawrence shoot my sword with it" We nodded, before I concentrated my blade and slashing the air, sending a thing slice of wind, which was absorbed by Lawrence's arrow. He looked at Kyla, before shooting the arrow at her sword. The second the sword made contact with the arrow, the window inside the arrow exploded, much stronger than the wind I gave to Lawrence. Kyla swung the wind towards the feathers, and managed to knock enough feathers away, to allow her to charge forward. With a shout, she charged her weapon until it became a shining yellow, before slicing down upon Queen Lorena.

The room shook as a wave erupted from the queen's body, and as Kyla's sword came out of Queen Lorena's body, Queen Lorena suddenly transformed, from a queen to … a player. In front of us, stood a warrior, staring at us before saying, "Where," and bursting into red particles. Strangely, DNA like objects started floating from her particles, before disappearing. We stood in confusion before shaking it off as the throne room suddenly unraveled itself into a hallway, and a huge banner appeared stating, 'Congratulations!' Doors suddenly appeared which would lead to room where players could rest, and to a few shops where we could buy items from NPCs. This castle belongs to the players of Faire Tale now. Everyone started cheering as they received their experience points and items. I received 10 xp, and an unusual item called, feather melody. The feather melody had a description talking about taming birds, meaning it was an animal tamer item. I didn't really care though, I was so happy of the fact that I survived. A few players did die, which made me feel guilty, as I could have been one of those players. I walked towards Kyla and Lawrence, "So, we survived!" I exclaimed.

Lawrence and Kyla laughed, "Yes, we did!" They said, before Lawrence looked at Kyla and said, "So, which bonus item did you get?"

Kyla looked confused, before realizing that she did deal the last attack on Queen Lorena, she checked her menu before smiling and frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yes and no," she said, confusing us, "Well, I did receive a feather's melody and a swan orb."

"The orb is the bonus item." Lawrence said, "Yep, but I don't know what this is." Kyla said as she opened her hand as a necklace appeared in her hand, the item had no description, but did have a name, Lora's Memory.

Lawrence and I stared at the object in awe, "Whoa, that's weird, I have no idea what it is used for?" Lawrence said.

Kyla shrugged before saying, "Probably nothing, but did anyone find it weird how she died?"

"Queen Lorena, yah, is that how bosses die?" I asked.

Lawrence shrugged, "I suppose, anyways, let's stop talking and celebrate. I hear there's going to be a buffet! That means no more bread!"

We laughed, before rushing towards the other players.


End file.
